Wake up call
by MoonlightMadnessx
Summary: First-ever-fic! Sam get a call at the dead of night by...Tucker? So, why is Danny so jealous when he hears this? And what's up with this 'new kid? DXS... eventually!
1. At the dead of night

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I groaned. Why does it only feel like I only slept for three minutes? I looked up to see my alarm clock; 4:30. I gave a heavy sigh and dived my head back into my pillow.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Correction: I got five minutes of sleep. Stupid Sulker, I had to admit though, he was getting better at fighting_. _A growl escaped my throat.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I lift my head up to glare at my alarm clock; 4:32.

Wait… I never put an alarm on for 4:30 … then what's buzzing? Looking to the strange black object next to my alarm clock, I realized it was my phone. Huh, I must have put it on vibrate and forgot.

Slithering my hand out of the warmness of my bed, I grabbed my phone, accepted the call, and stuck the devise against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice sounded so raspy from sleep, I was half-praying that the person on the other end would get the message to leave me alone. "…Sam?" Alas, no avail.

"Who do I owe the pleasure of killing in the morning for waking me up at…" I glanced back at the clock, "4:35 in the morning?"

"God, Sam would you pick up sooner? You had me worried for a second," Tucker said. Sam noticed the panic edge in his voice, and timidity sat up in bed.

"Tucker? What's wrong? Is it another ghost fight?" Sam asked, slightly worried.

"No, no nothing like that Sam," Tucker replied, but he still had a stressed tone that I was not comfortable with. Fearing the worst, my eyes grew wide.

"Is Danny ok?" I didn't even try to hide the panic in my own voice. Tucker chuckled, and muttered "Lovebirds,"

"…well? Why did you call me, at this god forsaken hour?" I practically yelled out of annoyance. I also thanked god silently in my head, for the fact that my parents were gone out to some business trip.

"Um… you do remember the English homework Lancer gave us, right?" The worried tone in his voice was back again.

"The poetry assignment?"

"Yeah,"

"The one that is due tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

"What about it?"

"Well, um… couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't get a good idea, so I was hoping that you could help give me an idea?"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT?" I practically shouted, making my throat more horse.

"Um… video games?" Tucker asked sheepishly.

"I swear I will kill that P.D.A of yours," I muttered under her breath. He probably didn't hear me because he didn't protest.

"So… any ideas?"

"At this hour?" I snorted.

"Oh come on!"

"Why couldn't you just call Danny instead?"

"He was fighting Sulker and needs rest,"

I huffed. "I KNOW. We were there too! I was fighting too! Can't I have some rest?"

"I am so sorry Sam, but you're the only one who can give me ideas right now. If I call Danny he will most probably shoot an ecto-ray at his phone," He was begging now.

I took his point into consideration. "True," I said. I could sense him smile, which caused me to involuntarily smile, too.

"What do you want the poem to be about?"

"That's the problem… I can't think of anything."

"You need to think about what's happening right now. It's better to write poetry at the spot."

"All I can think of right now is school, and if I don't get this done soon, I will suffer,"

I chuckled at his distress. "Ok, well, all I can think about is going back to sleep. Maybe we can combine our ideas?"

"…so I write a poem about waking up for school?" I could already hear his happy tone, and I heard frantic scrapping of pencil on paper. I smiled.

"What did you write?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I just wrote the first verse," Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel that he had another idea. "Ok, Sam I need your help now, what's your excuse when you don't want to go to school?"

I was a bit taken back with this question, but I answered nonetheless. "I pretend I have the flu or something," I heard more frantic scribbling.

"How do you feel right now?" He asked.

Again; weird question, but if I can go to sleep as soon as possible, then I better not even ask. "I feel like I weigh 500 tons, my throat is so sore, and I also feel like kicking you in the shin for waking me up at this hour," That was basically it.

There was a lot of more scribbling, and I was about to doze off when Tucker decided to ask me a question again. "What else do you hate about school?"

Weird; I know. All these questions didn't make any connection right now, but I don't care. I just want to S-L-E-E-P.

"Everyone hates me, that basically sums it all up," I said, yawning at the end.

There was a lot more scribbling, and then a faint sound of tapping, showing that he was making progress. "Done!" Tucker finally called. I smiled.

"Can I hear it?"

"ok. Do you want me to sing it to you?"

"NO! Uh, I mean, just say it. I want to go back to bed,"

"ok. Here goes." I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of bed, you silly fool!  
Get up right now, it's time for school.  
If you don't dress without a fuss,  
I'll throw you naked on the bus!"

"Oh, Mom, don't make me go today.  
I'm feeling worse than yesterday.  
You don't know what I'm going through.  
I've got a strange, rare case of flu.

"My body aches, my throat is sore.  
I'm sure I'm knocking on death's door.  
You can't send me to school—achoo!—  
'Cause everyone could get it, too.

"Besides, the kids despise me there.  
They always tease and always stare.  
And all the teachers know my name.  
When something's wrong, it's me they blame."

"You faked a headache yesterday.  
Don't pull that stuff on me today.  
Stop acting like a silly fool—  
The principal cannot skip school!"

"Thanks again Sam. Bye," Was all he said before he hung up.

After a few seconds, I burst out laughing. I kept laughing and laughing, I couldn't help it. I laughed myself to sleep that night.

Unaware of the glowing green eyes in the corner of my bedroom watching me.


	2. Danny's side of the line

**A few things before you start reading: ItTicklesLikeCrazy, MsFrizzle, SamXDanny, Guest and DannySamlover20 … THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They are the only reson I keep going.**

**Oh, and MsFrizzle reminded me of something very important: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN THE PRIVIOUS CHAPTER. AND I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANOM. **

**If you want to know where I got the poem from; ** . ?PoemID=111&CategoryID=44

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Danny's side of the line**

Danny's POV

I landed next to Sam and Tucker who were, like me, tired.

"Can we go home now?" Tucker whined. I chuckled at him, you think someone who catches ghosts for the safety of their town and family would never complain? Sam handed me the thermos.

"Make sure that Sulker gets in the ghost portal, and stays there," Sam says, her eyelids starting to drop. I nodded numbly, and took the thermos from her. "Want me to fly you home?" I asked, hopping over hope that she would say yes.

"Nah, I'll be fine," She said as she jogged off to the direction of her house.

"I gotta go too. I need to do somethin' see ya tomorrow!" Tucker yelled over his shoulder as he walked back to his house.

I stared at the pavement, wondering what to do. It shouldn't be hard; all I had to do was go home and get to sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Why? I don't know. There is just something in those beautiful violet eyes that amazes me. The way she walks, talks, moves, so elegant… and that smile. I don't think I can live without that smile. Oh, and her laugh! Whenever I am with her, my heart goes to over-drive, a thousand beats per minute. My mind goes numb, and I can't register anything else but her.

Maybe this is why I am hovering on top of her house. I looked down and realized that I sub-consciously came to her house instead of mine. But…if I am already here, it won't hurt to just, check up on her? You know, to make sure that she is safe?

I know I am kidding. I know I just want to see her. Watch her sleep, watch her as she lies there, like a beautiful angel. Watching her chest rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing, watching her pale figure glowing in the darkness. It's intoxicating.

I fazed through the room, ready to rest my eyes on Sam…awake? I did a double take, and wondered why she was awake… and on the phone? Who is she talking to? And… Why do I care?

"True," she said. Her voice was horse, and she looked beyond tired. But she did something I didn't expect her to; she smiled. _Smiled_. I suddenly had the urge to know who was on the other end of that line to go rip their throat out. "What do you want the poem to be about?" She said.

She was helping someone write a poem? But…_why_?

"You need to think about what's happening right now. It is better to write poetry on the spot," She continued.

I realized that my hands were balled into fists and my knuckles were white. I swiftly moved to the corner of the room, because I am sure my eyes were glowing green.

She chuckled, and then said "Ok, well, all I can think about is going back to sleep. Maybe we can combine our ideas?"

Silence. Where is enhanced hearing when you need it? The person on the other side of the line must have been doing some writing.

"What did you write?" I could hear the curiosity bubbling in her voice.

The mystery person must have asked her something horrendous, because she did a double take, surprisingly, she answered; "I pretend I have the flu or something,"

I frown. When does she pretend to have the flu? More importantly; why does she pretend to have the flu?

Confusion was evident on her face. Maybe mystery guy asked something else. "I feel like I weigh 500 tons, my throat is so sore, and I also feel like kicking you in the shin for waking me up at this hour,"

If she is feeling so unwell then why doesn't she just hang-up? Even so, a small smile came to my lips when she remarked on kicking this person.

"Everyone hates me, that basicly sums it all up," She yawned.

Anger washed over me like nothing else. Anger on those stupid girls who teased Sam. Anger on Sam talking to a stranger at the dead of night. Anger at this mystery person to wake her up and talk to her, even when they _know_ that she is so tired.

"Can I hear it?" She was almost drifting to sleep. I suddenly softened, I just wanted go and lay down next to her, pull her into a warm embrace, and when she goes to sleep, I will go and tack down this mystery person and-

"NO! Uh, I mean, just say it. I want to go back to bed," Her voice bought me back to earth. She rolled her eyes, but listened all the same.

It seemed like centuries passed. Sam's face was emotionless through the whole thing. I figured she would want to listen to the poem. Then there was the distinct sound of the phone being cut.

Out of nowhere, Sam burst out laughing. She kept laughing, and laughing…she wouldn't stop. At first I smiled; I loved it when Sam laughed. But then; I was back to anger. I loved it when Sam laughed at _me_ like that. Laughed at _my_ jokes. Not this random stranger who wants to talk to her at the middle of the night!

I had the sudden urge to punch something. I quickly flew out of her house, her beautiful laugh echoing in my ears.

I landed in my bedroom with tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? Oh, yeah I am jealous.

_No I am not!_

Yes I am! I am worried weather this guy can come in between me and Sam.

_You and Sam? Danny, for one; you don't even know if it was a boy or a girl. And two; what do you mean… you and Sam? You like her don't you?_

What? No, Sam's my best friend! Besides, she doesn't like me anyways.

_So you _do_ like her! Listen, bud, you better make your move soon, this guy can only interfere. _

Wait… didn't you say that it could have been a girl she was talking to?

…_But what if it was a guy?_

Your right. I need to confront Sam about this. I need to find out who this person is.

_And you need to tell Sam how you feel about her before she does something stupid like date a random stranger._

You know, I should listen to you more often. Thank you, annoying voice in my head.

_Don't thank me yet; you will screw this up. I know it._

Yeah, thanks for having faith in me.

* * *

**Meh, not the best thing in the world. The story will be more on Danny's POV… and plz tell me weather u like that annoying voice in Danny's head; I can take it out if you guys don't.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**If you have any ideas please tell me; I don't really know where I am going with this. I am kinda just making it up as I go along. It seems to be working so far…**

**Thanks for reading, and I am planning on updating sometime later. So watch out for it! **

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


	3. Tears and Laughter

**Hey guys! Guess what? I got a chance to update today! Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN CHAPTER 1. AND I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANOM. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tears and Laughter**

Danny's POV

This is weird. I don't remember coming to school. But here I am, standing in front of Sam's locker. …When did I…?

My breath caught in my throat, at the sight of them. Sam was walking hand in hand with… Tucker? I blinked my eyes. I shake my head. It didn't go away. TUCKER? They were talking, laughing, blushing. _Blushing_! Tucker…

…How could he? How _could_ he? After all that we have been through, all these times, even when I did confess my endless love for Sam to him… HOW?

More importantly; WHY?

My heart shattered into a million pieces. A few tears that leaked from my eyes, and I let them. I didn't care. I wanted to go in a dark corner and crouch as small as I can, and cry for the rest of my pitiful life. The love of my life was gone. Was gone… into the hands of another.

But, it can't be. Tucker, would never do that. …would he?

"Danny? What's wrong?" that's when I realized that Sam's beautiful face was just inches away from mine, yet still, so far, far, away. Her eyes were lit up with concern. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

Only three words. Three words, 'I love you' and it's so hard. It's so hard for your mouth to form them, and pronounce them in front of the actual person.

"I love you," I said.

So why was it so easy now?

Sam stood there in shock, frozen. I turned away. Then she did the most unexpected thing that could have ever occurred to me in this situation; She laughed.

It wasn't a gleeful, happy laugh you have when you find out something hilarious. It wasn't hysterical laughing out of relief or whatever. It was a cold, menacing, laugh, that pierced my heart.

Tucker started laughing as well. They both continued laughing, my knees gave away, and I was on the floor sobbing.

This was far, far, worse than rejection.

"Danny," A soft voice said.

I didn't look up. I didn't want to. The love of my life, was gone, with none other than my best friend. I cried harder.

"Danny, get up," The voice said again.

I was still on the floor. I didn't move a muscle. I sat there, sobbing uncontrollably. My eyes were screwed shut, but that still didn't block out their laughter.

"Danny! We are going to be late for school!" The voice was back.

What? I shot my eyes open. I saw Jazz looking at me with worry. I looked at my surroundings; A baby blue bed room with Astronauts posters. A familiar bedroom. _My_ bedroom.

I looked back up to Jazz who was giving me a look of sympathy. "Was it about Dan again?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked lamely.

"The nightmare," She said, placing a comforting had on my shoulder.

A nightmare. A dream. It was all… a dream! A smile creeped it's way up to my face, and I looked up at Jazz, who was staring at me intently. I gave her a weak thumps-up and dashed to my bathroom.

Turns out, I was crying in my sleep. Dried tear tracks were on both my cheeks, that I washed off quickly.

After coming out of the bathroom and changing into m normal attire, Jazz called; "Danny do you want a ride to school?" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was in the basement. Why would she be in the basement?

A quick glance at the clock told me that I was already late for school. Shoot! I transformed to Danny Phantom, grabbed my backpack, "No thanks!" I yelled, and flew over to Casper high.

Mr. Lancer is gonna kill me!

_Not unless Sam kills you first._

What do you mean?

_I mean, how are you going to get her, to tell you who she was talking to last night, without her knowing that you were spying on her?_

I have no idea.

_Exactly why I don't have any faith in you._

* * *

**YAY! 2 updates in one day! **

…**Well, this chapter isn't one that I really enjoyed writing to be honest. It's short! :( But I hope you like it!**

**I kinda have a plot now for the next few chapters, but I am still making this as I go along…**

**Review! And if you have any ideas I can use please don't hesitate to send them forward! **

**Thanks again, **

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


	4. Mr Lancer's class- Sams POV

**It's me again! I just want to say; a HUGE thanks to Emmazippy577 SamXDanny and Guest, for reviewing! Honestly, guys, I have seen how many views I got for this fic, and there were; 271. **

**271 VIEWERS! Gah! And only like… 9 reviews? **

**That's just…scary. I don't really know whether you like the story or not. So it would be helpful if you just type a few words as a review. I don't even mind if u criticize me. I don't want to sound forceful or anything: **

**I just need to know that my audience isn't actually an angry mob that hates my story. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN CHAPTER 1. AND I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANOM. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mr. Lancers' class**

Sam's POV

I rearranged thee scattered books in my locker, and sighed. Danny's late again. I wonder what ghost came up this time. The bell rung, and the students of Casper High flooded the corridors. After hanging around my locker for a few more minutes, I slammed it shut, and zig-zaged my way through the over-filled corridors to get to my first lesson:

English. With Mr. Lancer.

I huffed as I entered the classroom, and made my way to my seat. I sat at the back of the classroom, mostly because the front is too bright, but it makes note passing to Tucker, who sits in front of me, easier. Danny sits next to me.

A few more people came into the room, mindlessly chatting, ranting on about how life was so pitiful to them. I snorted. Yeah, right! As if _they_ have to go fight ghosts every day. I opened a my purple notebook, flipped to the last page, and started doodling.

A few sketches here and there, some games of hangman, and a few other notes filled the page. I smiled at the memories. Though that smile turned into a frown when the tardy bell rang. I understand if Danny's late, but where is Tucker?

Mental note: If Tucker is sick and took the day off, show him no mercy when kicking him in the shin because he wasted your valuable sleeping time in the middle of the night to write a stupid poem.

Mr. Lancer lifelessly continued class, pausing here and there in-between his dull lecture of the history of poems. I sighed, and went back to sketching, so that it looks like I was paying attention and taking notes.

Just then, Mr. Handsome himself, (Yes, I am talking about Danny) barged into the classroom.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Lancer," He said. He was panting, so obviously he must have flew here and then ran his way to class. I could tell by his messy, windswept hair.

"I will see you in detention, Daniel," The bald teacher replied, passing him a pink detention slip. Danny accepted it, and trotted the length of the class, and plopped down next to me.

I gave him a questioning glance, but he just gave me a sheepish smile in return. Something's up.

"Class, I would like you to pass forward your poems you wrote for homework," The overweight teacher stated.

Danny seemed to freeze at that. Did he forget to do his homework? I was about to ask him, but something in his eyes told me to shut up. He was staring intently at the class, eyes darting from one figure to the next, as if he was having a hard time deciding something.

I let my gaze travel to the class as well. I didn't seem to notice anything odd. What was Danny doing? Maybe one of our-

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed him. He seemed to be very interested in his shoes, though. By 'he' I mean the new kid that came to our class a week ago. He had hazel eyes, and brown hair. He seemed wore jeans and baggy jumpers. I would have thought that this was just a normal person, but he did something that no normal person can do.

He pointed his finger to his pen, and made a jerky movement upward. The pen started… floating in the air! He was controlling the pen, with his hand movements! I sat there gaping at him, unsure of what to do or say.

Suddenly, a figure burst through the doors of the classroom. My gaze shifted to the interruption. It was Tucker. He seemed to be panting, as if he too, had come running to the class. But, Tucker being Tucker, I bet he just jogged here and got exhausted by it.

"Sorry … I am … late … Mr. Lancer," He said in between breaths.

"You shall join Fenton in detention, Foley," He droned, handing him a similar pink slip as Danny. Once I handed my poem in, and everyone else did too, with the exception of Danny.

"Might you want to explain as to why you haven't done your homework?" Mr. Lancer asked, eyeing Danny distastefully.

Danny seemed to be spacing out. He didn't reply to Mr. Lancer. Everyone was silent now, staring at us. I nudged him gently with my elbow.

He seemed to snap out of his daze at that. He looked around; as if it was the first time he ever entered the classroom, and then realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He snapped.

I recoiled. Why was he so angry?

"I asked you previously Daniel, why haven't you done your home work?" Mr. Lancer said, a bit disturbed by his mood swing.

"I forgot," He replied as a-matter-of-factly.

"You will be serving an extra 30 minutes in detention, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said, before the bell signaled everyone to take-off.

Everyone got up, packed their bags and rushed out of class. I hurriedly shoved everything into my bag, and ran out the door. I need to talk to the new kid. He has… magic powers? No way, it has to be a trick or something.

Shaking my head, I ran towards the courtyard, where he usually sits in the corner on a bench. I hope he is there now, though.

* * *

**Ok, this might seem like a pointless chapter to you; even confusing at some points, but when you read Danny's POV of this, things will clear up. Hopefully.**

**I think I have a plot now. YAY!**

**Sorry if it's short. I promise to make next chapter longer.**

**Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


	5. Mr Lancer's class- Dannys POV

**Ok, I felt a bit mean on putting that weird last chapter, and maybe you all are probably confused by all this stuff… so I decided to make this a bit longer than my usual chapters.**

**Oh, and SamXDannny: No, they won't get together. And, yes there will be DXS…eventually.**

**I have to warn you though; I am completely making this up as I go along, so this story actually goes far, far more from what the summary is leading on. I shall update the summary too, once I figure out how…**

**Anyways, enjoy, and review, please. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN CHAPTER 1. AND I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANOM. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mr. Lancers' class**

Danny's POV

I flew invisible into the school and landed, quite harshly might I add, into the janitors' closet. I transformed back into Fenton, opened the door, and ran the length of the corridor. I was panting, and out of breath by the time I reached the classroom, but I barged in without knocking nevertheless.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Lancer," I said

"I will see you in detention Daniel," He replied, and handed me the pink slip.

Something told me that if I knocked, I might not have gotten a detention. I went and took me seat next to Sam, who gave me a look as if to say; What's wrong?

I just smiled in return hoping she would think it was a ghost or something. I can't tell her that I am having nightmares about… her.

"Class, I would like you to pass forward your poems you wrote for homework," Mr. lancer droned.

Wait, we had to write a poem for homework?

Hold on a minute… Sam was talking to someone on the phone about a poem… could it be someone in our class? My eyes shifted to everyone in the class;

Dash, no. Paulina? Nah, Star? No, Valerie? Maybe. Actually she might have helped Valerie in this project. But Val isn't the type of person to come calling for help, so it won't be her.

I sneaked a glance at Sam, and she was staring at something intently. I fallowed her gaze… and turns out it wasn't a something, but a _someone_.

Sam was staring intently at the new kid, what was his name again? Mark?

He seemed to be very interested in his shoes. He didn't look up from them.

I shifted my gaze back to Sam, to find her looking stunned at him. As if it was the first time she ever noticed him. Maybe it was. She was literally gaping at him; her face slack, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

I looked back at him, to find he was still staring at his shoes.

What was so interesting about him? His shoes? His looks? …Wait, does Sam _like_ this guy?

Anger like nothing else was bubbling inside me, ready to burst out. Sam liked a guy. A guy that wasn't ME. HE is going to take Sam, from Me. HE is going to take MY Sam, from ME.

Somebody opened the door, and came in the classroom. I don't care. I was glaring daggers at this…new kid. I was clenching and unclenching my fists under the table. My eyes must have been green, but I don't care; I don't care; I don't care. All I do care about is that this new kid should PAY.

I suddenly had a vision; of my dream. Instead this time, Sam and Mr-what's-his-face were walking hand in hand, laughing blushing. Making ga-ga eyes at each other. But this time; I realized, that it wasn't Tuckers laughter I heard in the dream. It was his. Even though in the dream I saw Tucker, it was _his_ laughter. _He_ was there.

NO! I CAN NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! I am the one that loves Sam, not him! I am the one that should be holding her hand, making her laugh… not _him_!

And this is where I make up my mind: It's going to be me. I would rather die than to live my life without Sam in my arms. Though, it's kinda depressing to admit that now.

I was working on different plan techniques of torture for this guy, when suddenly; I got a gentle nudge from my side. I knew who it was from; but I didn't turn around because I didn't want to face her right now.

I suddenly became aware that everyone was watching me.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be that harsh, it's just….ugggh! I can't have anyone get _my _Sam! And it's getting more serious than I thought!

"I asked you previously Daniel, why haven't you done your homework?" Mr. Lancer said, even though he looked a bit uncomfortable.

Why didn't I do my homework? Because Sam was talking to a stranger in the middle of the night. A stranger that could have been this…new kid sitting in our class. And she likes him. There could be a possibility that he likes him back. And when they realize that they both like each other, they will start dating. If they start dating, I will cry my heart out. And eventually die.

But I went with the simplest answer; "I forgot,"

The bell rang. The new kid was first out the door. Sam went right after. I stuffed my things in my bag in a haste to catch up with her. "Dude, what's the rush?" Tucker asked. I didn't reply. I needed to get to Sam. I needed to talk to her about this. I needed answers.

"Um… see you in detention?" He called as I ran through the door. I was half-way through the corridor when…

…a blue mist escaped my lips. I groaned. NOT NOW! I ran to the janitor's closet, the same one I used in the morning, slammed the door, and transformed into Danny Phantom.

I flew up into the sky, overlooking the school. "Ok, whoever you are, let's get this over with, because I really need to be doing something right now!" I yelled.

"Hello dipstick," Ember said. I turned to face her. She already had her guitar in position: She strummed. I dodged the attack, but it was a close call. I was about to fire an ecto-blast at her…

"Oof!" She yelled, when she hit the ground. I looked around to see Jazz holding an ecto-blaster that had wisps of gas coming out of it. I flew down to Ember and sucked her in the thermos.

"Thanks! But, when did you get the ecto-blaster?" I asked

"Got it this morning. You already had a rough morning, thought I could make your day better." Jazz replied, stuffing the ecto-blaster back in her bag.

I nodded and flew off.

I seriously doubt that my day is going to get any better.

Transforming into Danny Fenton in a deserted corridor, I ran outside into the courtyard.

What I saw made my core rattle with cold. Sam, was sitting on a bench, with…_ him_. I didn't need telling twice. I ran forward, and sprinted towards them. Sam saw me, so she looked up. Our eyes met. There was something disturbing in her eyes. Was it…fear? Sam is…scared?

This only made me angrier. I walked the few steps, took Sam's hand in mine, and ran off, dragging her with me.

I was steering her away from the courtyard. Away from the classrooms. I don't know where we are going. I just want to get as far as possible from..._him_. She was fallowing, she didn't have much choice, as my grip on her hand was too strong, but was stumbling in a few places trying to catch up with me.

"Wha- Danny? What's going on! What's wrong with you?" Sam said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around, so fast that this caused Sam to stumble and hit on me square on the chest. She blushed and got on her own feet quickly.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I yelled. She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"_You _are the one who is talking to strangers, _you're_ the one who is picking up calls in the middle of the night, and you're asking what's wrong with _me_?" I yelled.

"For one, he is not a stranger; his name is Mark, and he-wait, were you _spying on me_?" She screeched.

I cringed. Ok, bad choice of words, but what's been said has already been said.

"No, I was just checking up on-"

"Checking up on me? Do you think I am a baby? Is that what you think of me? A defenseless child that needs to tell you everything? Someone without independence? Some who can't even talk to strangers?" She yelled. She was angry now, I knew it.

Gosh, I blew it. My one chance and I blew it.

"Sam-" I began, gently this time.

"NO! Daniel Andrew Fenton, if that what you think of me then we are _through_!" She screeched. "I don't _ever_ want to see your face again!"

And with that, she stomped off, her combat boots clicking on the floor tiles.

No, no no no no no no no…. I blew it. Oh, God, I blew it. My knees gave away, and I was on the floor. I did not sob. Silent tears escaped my eyes.

Sam, the love of my life, just stated that she didn't ever want to see me again. I don't blame her. Her independence was her strongest point. The thing that she lived for; yet I doubted it.

How could I? What kind of friend _does _that? More tears escaped my eyes.

Regret more than anything filled me. I didn't know what to do. All this time, I wanted to save my Sam, have her with me, beside me, but now… I lost her.

Forever.

I don't know how long I sat there. I don't know how long I spent grieving on her. All I do know is that, a warm hand was placed on my shoulder, and this time, I looked up.

Tucker.

"We can talk about it in detention, if you want," his tone was so gentle, so clam, that it made me cry harder for being so harsh on Sam.

I nodded, and allowed him to help me up. He took me to detention.

We entered the classroom, and Mr. Lancer looked baffled. I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I stared at my shoes. Tucker led us to a table. I sat down next to him. I still didn't look up.

Usually Mr. Lancer would want us to sit separately during detention, but somehow he seemed to make an exception.

"So," Tucker started, "Where do I begin?"

I looked up.

* * *

**TUCKER TO THE RESCUE! YAY! **

**I liked writing this chapter. **

**So hopefully, 'this madness' will stop next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


	6. Regret

**SORRY! Yes, I have been absent on this because of my writer's block, but I had to post something and I didn't want it to sound bad so this is what I came up with…**

**Oh, and Before you read; Yes I didn't make this clear, this story takes place before the whole "Gregor" incident. PP never happened.**

**Thank you for reviewing MsFrizzle, Emmazippy577, joblessgirl, randomperson and SamXDanny!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN CHAPTER 1. AND I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANOM. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Regret**

Danny's POV

"What…do you mean?" I whispered.

Tucker gave me a sad look, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and started;

"I saw Sam run out the classroom too, Danny." He said, "But I wasn't as worried as you were. I tried to talk to you but you seemed to be pissed off at somethin'. Anyways, I went outside and saw Sam and Mark sitting on the bench talking. At first: I was surprised to see that Sam was taking to the new kid, but hey, Sam's just Sam. Anyways, Mark was telling her something. I have no idea what it was, but it seemed to be freaking her out. She looked… intimidated. She got up to leave but then he said something. I don't know what he said, because I was too far away to hear. But whatever it was, it made her sit back down. Then you came along with steam blowin' out of your ears. You grabbed Sam, and took off,"

I let the words sink in. But, this still doesn't explain why she was talking to a stranger in the middle of the night! Although admittedly, it does make me feel like a complete idiot.

Mark was telling her weird things that were probably scaring her, and what do I do instead of comforting her? I yell at her!

I looked down at my shoes. Honestly, I feel so selfish right now.

"But something tells me that this isn't only what's bothering you. What's up?" he asks.

"Sam and I… had a fight." I said quietly.

"You guys will work something out. You always do."

"No, Tucker, this time… I don't think we will be friends again,"

He just sat there gapping at me. "That serious, huh?" He said. "What happened?"

"Well, it's not my fault! She was the one talking to strangers!" I yell, almost hysterically.

Tucker puts his hands up in a surrender, but when he speaks his voice is steady; "Ok, ok, just tell me what happened."

I sigh and start explaining. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's talking to strangers and its freaking me out. I don't want her getting hurt, I am just worried…"

"She only talked to Mark once," Tucker declared.

"Yeah, but that's not-"

"Danny, don't ya think that maybe your just a bit… jealous?"

I lost it. "But that still doesn't explain why she was talking to a complete stranger in the middle of the night!" I scream.

"Woah! Dude, calm down! Wait, were yo-"

"NO! I WASN'T! I ONLY CAME TO CHECK UP ON HER AND SHE WAS TALKING TO A COMPLEATE STANGER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! THIS STANGER WHO COULD BE MARK, WHO SHE LIKES, AND-"

"STOP! Just stop, Danny!" Tucker yelled over me.

I huffed. "Now tell me exactly what you told her." He commanded.

"I got really angry and started yelling at her for talking to strangers in the middle of the night. This only made her angry because I was 'invading her privacy' and she started yelling at me for ever doubting her and thinking she wasn't independent." I said in one breath.

Tucker sat there, with owl-like eyes and mouth slightly open. "Dude," was all her could say.

I ran a hand through my hair. "What do I do now?"

"I called her." He said. My face must have looked harassed because he started explaining. "I called her in the middle of the night because I forgot to do Lancer's essay."

Oh.

I feel so damn stupid. It was Tucker all along… how did I think that it was someone else?

"Go talk to her. I'll cover for you," He said.

I gave him a grateful smile, and transformed.

* * *

**Sort. I know. I am sorry… I am working on this, (btw they get together in the next chapter! YAY!)**

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully I will update soon. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


End file.
